


Excuses

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Noonans, excuses, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Based off the prompt 'What is the best excuse for being late that you have ever heard or used?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually love this prompt so much and it's actually really fitting since Kara is constantly having to make excuses for leaving/being late.

It was Saturday morning and the super friends (Kara, Alex, Maggie, Winn, Mon El, James, and Lena) were eating breakfast at Noonans. THey were talking about work, the DEO, and super girl stuff. Because at that point everyone knows Kara's secret. Everyone was laughing at how awkward Kara can get when she is trying to leave someplace because of a supergirl emergency.

When Maggie asks her, "What is the most ridiculous excuse you've ever used?"

Kara was thinking when James said, "I've heard her tell Cat that she was late because 'She got in an elevator with Jeff from the mailroom and he pushed the button for every floor.' That one was pretty good."

Everyone laughed and Kara blushed.

Winn decided to add to the story, "Didn't Cat fire him the next day saying that he delayed her latte getting to her?"

Lena gasped and looked at Kara, "She did not!"

Kara continued blushing, "She did. I felt so bad about it because he didn't actually do anything. So, I sent him a basket of muffins to say how sorry I was."

The other customers at Noonans were starting to give them looks because of how loud they were laughing.

"Well I once heard Winn tell J'onn that four out of five doctors recommend eight hours of sleep at night, my friend recommended at least six hours of "Call of Duty" a night. You do the math. As the reason why he kept falling asleep at his desk." Kara shot back.

Alex started laughing even harder, "Winn that one is pretty bad. You do realize J'onn is telepathic, right?"

"Yeah, I know." grumbled Winn.

Lena decided to contribute, "Kara was late to one of our interviews, when she got there she told me, 'I spent 20 minutes pushing a door that said pull.' I actually tried to find security footage to see if that was true. Regardless, I was really disappointed when it wasn't."

"That would be a lot funnier," Maggie started, "If I hadn't done the same thing on multiple occasions."

Alex put her head in her hands, said, "Babe, no." and started laughing uncontrollably.

Mon El decided to tell his, "I once tried to use the 'My best friend's cousin's sister's nephew's grandfather's Uncle's girlfriend died and I am expected to attend the funeral' at the bar"

"O, come on man that is so unoriginal." Winn said.

James decided to ask Lena, "What excuses have you made?"

"Well the last time I was late to anything was my 7th grade English clalss, but I believe I used 'My hamster died and I had to plan its funeral."

Everyone lost it at the fact that classy Lena would use that excuse. All of their attention returned to Kara.

"Well Kara?" Maggie asked.

"Fine I'll tell you. I told Cat that Eliza had called and was requesting my presence so she could lecture me on the correct way to fold socks."

Everyone, including Kara, completely lost it and were asked to leave Noonans.


End file.
